Eric's Imprint
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: OC/Leah smut. Child of the Moon-vampire hybrid Eric seduces his imprint Leah.


Eric leapt over a branch. He was an 12 year old Child of the Moon-vampire hybrid. He wanted to seduce his imprint Leah, a shape-shifter. He wanted to go to his parents Alex, a vampire, and Emma, a Child of the Moon for help, but they were no help because of the fact that they didn't really get what he truly wanted. He wanted to take her like daddy would to mom. But he quickly realized that dad wouldn't want his boy to grow up too fast. He leapt, slamming into a deer. His teeth and claws ripped the creature open. He fed on the deer, then, his hunger sated, he sniffed the air. He caught a familiar scent.

After a moment, he recognized the scent.

"Leah," he purred.

He followed the scent, then transformed back to human form.

"Hello Leah."

"Hi, Eric. I smelled you coming, you know. Were you looking for me?"  
"No. I was hunting, and I smelled you, so I followed it and here I am."

Eric blushed and looked at her, "can you tell me about sex?"

Leah was taken aback. A few weeks ago Eric killed a vampire and kissed her in the cheek because he was worried. Now she thinks she knows why.

"You should learn anatomy." she awkwardly replied.

By a week later, he had learned the basics of anatomy. he ended up at Leah's house, with them bathing together. His parents had gone away on a business trip, so they wouldn't notice him being missing. He admired her body, his eyes inspecting her as she inspects him. They touched each other, washing each other.

"Eric, you are a handsome boy."

"Thank you, Leah. I've been wanting to have sex with you."

"No, Eric. I don't want that. I want to wait till your older, it feels a bit wrong"

Eric looked visibly disappointed.

She cupped his chin in her hand, and kissed him gently.

"Let's go hunting, Eric."

"Alright."

They got out of the bath tub and dried off. Leah transformed, Eric didn't want to put on clothes. They walked outside, and Eric partly transformed, his arms sprouting claws, and his teeth descending from his mouth. They ran into the woods, and Leah sniffed the air. She walked in one direction. Eric followed, recognizing the scent of bear. After a couple of hours, they found the bear. Eric shouted at the bear, getting its attention. He charged it, and then as it lunged, he sidestepped. Leah sprang, landing lightly on the bear's back. Her teeth snapped at its neck. Eric slashed the bear's flank with his claws, and the bear reared to its full height. Leah was thrown off. She climbed to her feet as Eric slammed into the bear. His teeth ripped open its throat, killing the large grizzly instantly. He transformed back to human form, blood still covering him. Leah transformed as well.  
"We should get some of the blood off. Let's go skinny dipping."

They found some water, and there were already towels, but other than that, no sign of people. They dove in. After a few minutes, Leah kissed Eric again. He deepened the kiss, for she seemed willing to continue. She broke the kiss, then took his erect length in her hands. She then wrapped her mouth around his tip and began to suck. At the same time, her hand moved up and down his length. He moaned as Leah continued her actions.

"Oh, fuck, Leah, that feels amazing!"

She accelerated the pace of her strokes and sucking, and soon Eric screamed.

"FUCK YEAH! I'M CUMMING!"

His cum filled her mouth.

They ran back to his house, his pants over his shoulder. When they got into his bedroom Leah kissed him again. This time, it was her that deepened their kiss. His length sprang back up as they made out for the second time that evening. She broke the kiss and laid on his bed.

"Go ahead. You can fuck me!"  
He moved in, and gently rubbed his length against her entrance. Then, he pushed in gently. She arched up.

"Harder!"  
He accelerated, slamming in and out of her.

"FUCK ME! RIGHT THERE, ERIC! RIGHT THERE! HARDER! HARDER!"

He accelerated again, and the bed rocked as he slammed into her. Soon he cummed again.

"FUCK YEAH."

Leah orgasmed at the feeling of his seed in her.

"Wow, Eric, that was amazing," she panted.

An hour later, they laid on his bed playing a board game. Leah's left arm was draped over Eric's back, and they were laying close. There was a faint glow from the lamp in his room.

Eric asked "after this game want to go another round"?

A year later

Eric's POV

I remember that time like it was yesterday. I knew that mom and dad should never learn the true story of our first sex, despite my accelerated aging they would go beserk. Here we are, the bonfire from the shapeshifter pack. I had my ring with me, but now is the time.

"Leah mind if I ask you something...really important".

She turned towards me.

"What?"

Leah POV

I can't believe this but I want to tell him. I must tell him that I am pregnant.


End file.
